1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting device, and more particularly to a mounting device for holding an infant's safety chair conveniently and stably inside a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
When an infant is seated in a vehicle, an infant's safety chair is important to keep the infant safe from being thrown around by the motion of the vehicle. Arrangement of the infant's safety chair is divided into two types, one is “forward facing” and the other is “backward facing”. The “forward facing” arrangement is to place the chair in the same orientation with an original adult seat inside the vehicle so that the infant faces forward. The “backward facing” arrangement is to place the car in an opposite orientation with the original adult seat to make the infant face backward. The “backward facing” arrangement is preferred because the infant, particularly its face, can be easily observed by someone sitting adjacent the safety chair.
A conventional infant's safety chair for the “backward facing” arrangement is shown in FIG. 5, which is mounted on an adult seat (60) inside the vehicle. The conventional infant's safety chair comprises a base (53) and a chair (50) composed of a backrest (52) and a seat body (51). The base (53) is attached under the seat body (51) and is directly placed on a seat body (61) of the adult seat (60). The backrest (52) has a through hole (522) defined near joint between the backrest (52) and the seat body (51). Only one securing means is applied to the conventional infant's safety chair. As shown in FIG. 5, a seat belt (63) of the adult seat (60) is pulled forward and then penetrates the through hole (522) to detachably attach with a buckle (not shown). Therefore, the infant's safety chair (50) is combined with the adult seat (60).
However, the conventional infant's safety chair easily swings or inclines to the front of the car when the vehicle is subjected to emergency braking because the seat belt (63) can not tie the infant's safety chair firmly to the floor of the car. Those dangerous situations may frighten the infant or even result in neck injuries to the vulnerable infant.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate or obviate the drawbacks of the conventional infant's safety chair.